Housings for electromagnetic-radiation-emitting optoelectronic components having a basic body, which defines a cutout, are known. The bottom of said cutout is provided for mounting a luminescence diode chip. The internal walls of the cutout may be formed in the manner of a reflector, so that part of an electromagnetic radiation emitted by the luminescence diode chip can be deflected into a desired emission solid angle by means of the internal walls.
In many cases, the basic body for housings of this type comprises a plastic. In addition, housings are also known, for example, in which the basic body partly or completely comprises a ceramic material.
Optoelectronic components which emit an electromagnetic radiation are being employed more and more often in headlight or projection applications. One example of a headlight in which electromagnetic-radiation-emitting luminescence diodes are used is specified in WO 2004/088200. The headlight elements specified in said document can also be used for projection applications, by way of example.
In headlight or projection applications it is important for an electromagnetic radiation emitted by luminescence diode chips to be emitted with a highest possible radiation density into a predetermined, narrow solid angle. For this purpose, by way of example, cones of rays are projected onto a desired plane by means of optics such as projection lenses. In applications of this type, irregularities in the emission characteristic of optoelectronic components used may be amplified and therefore be of particularly great significance. There is therefore a need for corresponding components which, with regard to their emission properties, are embodied specifically for applications of this type.